Nila
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Sumalee Montano | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Nila | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Nila | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Firbolg | Class = Druid (Circle of the Shepherd) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Druidic, Elvish, Giant, Sylvan | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Guiatao Clan (Member) Asar (son) Kitor (partner) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 38 | AC = 15 | DC = 15 | Str = 14 | Dex = 14 | Con = 16 | Int = 9 | Wis = 18 | Cha = 16 | FanArt = }} is a firbolg druid member of the Guiatao Clan. Nila is played by Sumalee Montano. Description Appearance Nila is a seven foot tall firbolg, weighing about 200 lbs. She has a round face with a wide nose and soft, floppy ears. She wears Mongolian-inspired robes similar to a shepard's clothes. Personality Nila is naive and sheltered, having very little experience with the world beyond her firbolg tribe. By her own admission, she had never been in a fight before, but due to her son's kidnapping, displayed an eagerness and fierce determination to kill if it meant finding him and getting revenge on Lorenzo and the Iron Shepherds. While Nila is very wise and full of self-affirming advice, she is lacking in practical knowledge and people skills. For instance, though she speaks fluent Common, she did not know any swear words prior to meeting the Mighty Nein. Nila is also shown to be indecisive at times, often consulting her smelling pouch to help her make decisions and longing for its guidance when she is unable to access it. This indecision however evaporates completely when her family is threatened and anything in her way - be it doors, people or metal bars - aren't strong enough to stop her resolve to save them. Biography Background Because the Guiatao Clan did not rely on her or her powers and wanted to keep her occupied at a distance, Nila had been put in charge of tending to the mosses surrounding their tribe. Moss being hardy and easy to grow, this task cemented in her mind the want to prove to herself and to the tribe in a big way the she could be relied upon in some greater capacity. Nila first appeared to the Mighty Nein in the form of a horse (using Wild Shape), and explained to the group that she had lost her son and mate to the Iron Shepherds, and was in pursuit of them in order to save her family. She also expressed grief over the fact that Mollymauk had died, and had watched the battle take place, but did not help them because she did not know if she could trust them. Nila was happy to meet another firbolg in Caduceus Clay, though she had no prior knowledge of his family. Upon freeing her partner Kitor and her son Asar from their cages in The Sour Nest, Nila felt an overwhelming desire to return home - but also felt as though she had an obligation to stay with the group to help them save Jester, Yasha and Fjord. Beau convinced her not to using the reasoning that she needed to stay safe for her family's sake. She left the Mighty Nein behind and headed south with her family. Nila promised Caduceus that the Guiatao Clan would look over the temple in the Blooming Grove. Relationships Character Information Abilities Feats * Lucky Firbolg Abilities * Firbolg Magic * Hidden Step * Powerful Build * Speech of Beast and Leaf Druid Abilities * Druidic * Druid Circle (Circle of the Shepherd) ** Speech of the Woods ** Spirit Totem * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting * Wild Shape Druid Spells Nila knows three druid cantrips and has access to 1st- through 3rd-level druid spells. As a 5th level druid, Nila can prepare up to 9 of these spells each day. Cantrips * Druidcraft * Poison Spray * Shillelagh '1st-level' * Entangle * Goodberry * Speak With Animals 2nd-level * Pass Without a Trace * Flaming Sphere 3rd-level * Call Lightning Notable Items * Nila's Smell Bag. Dubbed "stink pouch" by Caleb , this bag contained a mix of: ** Nuts and berries from trees she had saved, nurtured and help grow ** Bark from trees the Guiatao Clan considered sacred ** Bones and teeth from animals she had befriended ** The dried up and crumbled into powder placenta that had encased her son Asar ** Mosses she had tended to *A tall shillelagh /quarterstaff topped with two prongs that made up a slingshot *A necklace of six red feathers, each of these representing one of her tribe members (one of these feathers was given to Beau) Quotations * "When someone dies in my clan we know that their spirit never leaves. It just gets returned to nature, which is why we protect nature so fiercely. I have lost people before. I find ways to see them in nature, sometimes just the leaves on the trees. I pick one leaf and I know that it is a spirit waving to me. Your friend is here. He has not left." Trivia References Art: Category:Guiatao Clan Category:Allies Category:Druids